


The spotlight's on us now

by Gaia_bing



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Glee Season 6 Reaction Fic, M/M, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine face the reality of their newest task when they enter their new home for the next three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spotlight's on us now

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, first Klaine fanfic! Please be gentle with me! :)

_"Woah..."_

_"Yeah... I was just about to say..."_

It had all seemed like a big dream up until this moment. An enthusiastic director, who'd fallen in love with both of their respective theater works, had invited them for a free lunch one Friday afternoon, when the two of them weren't completely drenched in work, and had given Kurt and Blaine the offer of a lifetime:

Co-starring roles...

Lincoln Center...

 _"Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?"_...

An all LBTGQ version, the first of its kind...

Of course the couple had accepted and of course they had hot, sweaty, explosive and rejoiceful celebratory sex after the both shook the smiling director's hand.

Everybody squealed and hugged them when they heard the news. Everybody would come down for their premiere show.

Everybody was excited.

And they'd been excited too...

...up until just now, when they'd walked into what would be their secondary home for the next three months...  
And reality hit them right square in the face.

They'd perform in the first LBTGQ version of _"Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?"_ , at the Lincoln Center, where all these seats would be full with all kind of people, thousands of them...

Everybody was coming to see them on their premiere show...

Their families, their friends, Mr. Shue, even the Vice-President would come by...

" _Kurt?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is a theater supposed to have this many seats?"_

_"I don't know...it's sure looks a whole lot bigger when it's empty than when it's full. Blaine?"_

_"Yes, dear?"_

_"Are you sure we're ready for this? I mean, we've done plays before and we've had crowds before and we even made a little bit of money from all of it, but this..."_

_"I know, it's a little bit overwhelming."_

_"You can say that again."_

They both finished looking around and both turned their heads towards the other.

 _"But, it **is** the Lincoln Center..."_ Blaine whispered with a small smile.

 _"And it **is** Virginia Woolf..."_ Kurt replied, a smile beginning to crack over his own mouth.

 _"And our show **is** in fact the first of its kind..."_ Blaine retorted, a little bit louder.

 _"And everybody **is** going to be there..._ " Kurt squealed out, his excitement over the whole affair getting to better of him.

 _"And **we're** going to perform in it..._ " Blaine squeaked, now beginning to jump up and down like a child on Christmas' morning.

 _"_ _"_   Kurt finally finished, letting the kid inside of him finally come out and joining his husband in his excited hopping, while enveloping him inside a strong embrace.

And after they both stopped hopping and hugging, they both coughed and regained their adult seriousness.

_"Kurt?"_

_"Yeah, Blaine?"_

_"Are you sure we're ready for this?"_

Smiling once again, the tallest of the two reached out and replied: _"I am if you are."_

Smiling back and just like his husband, feeling braver then ever before, to the hand that was offered to him and squeezing it tightly, Blaine replied: _"Oh, you bet I am."_

And together, the couple went off to start their rehearsals.

And when those rehearsals were finished and their first representation of the first LBTGQ version of _"Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?"_   finally happened a few weeks later, in front of everyone, even one of the country's premiere lady, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson bowed down together, in the middle of applause and cheers, with appreciative smiles on their faces, lights on and inside their eyes...

And their fingers interlocked together tighter than ever before.


End file.
